Orbit
by cosmicpenguinn
Summary: "Do you remember this?" Shiro asked, passing the sheet of paper to Keith. It took a second of scanning the paper for Keith to remember exactly what this paper was. He immediately stood up from the bed, the hand holding the paper balling into a fist, crumpling the paper. "Keith, no!" Shiro laughed, standing up and trying to retrieve the letter. [Sheith]


_**A/N:**_ _This is probably the prompt that I struggled with the most so far, as I couldn't think of_ anything _just from the prompt "orbit." Thankfully, my valentine's day desktop wallpaper inspired me with this idea, even if it is a stretch and cheesy af. Still, I hope you guys enjoy it anyway! :3_

Today was the day that Keith and Shiro had decided to start packing their belongings in preparation for moving day. Their goal was to be moved out of their current house and into their new home by the end of the week. In order to make that happen, they had to start packing away their things immediately. Keith had to admit that packing his belongings was his least favorite part of moving. Gathering boxes and bins, organizing everything to make his life easier for when he would unpack his stuff in the new house. And then he would find garbage that had been hidden for God knows how long, concealed by dressers and shelves.

On the other hand, Shiro absolutely loved packing his belongings away. He would get the chance to look through everything that he had kept saved away, bringing back so many memories from throughout his life. He was also a very organized person, so he would get to go through his belongings and decide what he felt was worth saving and get rid of the things he no longer needed.

It didn't take him long to find a certain bin underneath his bed, it was rather heavy as he slid it towards him to get a better look at it. Shiro smiled as he pulled up the lid, digging through to find a bunch of letters and gifts from high school, all of them from Keith himself. Shiro was so sentimental that he couldn't bring himself to get rid of anything he had recieved from his boyfriend, no matter how old it was.

Deciding to take a break, he used this time to look through the bin filled with sentiment. Pulling the bin up and onto his bed, Shiro took a seat next to it, rummaging through all of the letters and notes, pulling some out every so often to give them a quick scan. Memories of high school flooded into his mind, remembering exactly when he recieved each note and the events that followed.

While examining the bin's contents, he noticed a pink slip of paper sticking out among the rest. Pulling it out with care, Shiro held it in both hands as read the words written on the paper in sloppy handwriting. He couldn't help but chuckle as he read it, thinking back to the day Keith had given it to him.

It just so happened that Keith was walking past Shiro's bedroom, box in arms to bring outside and put to the curb, when he heard the man's laughter. Intrigued, he walked into his boyfriend's bedroom to find a pink paper in his hands.

"What's that?" Keith asked, setting the box down onto the floor and stretching out his arms before taking a seat on the bed next to his beloved.

"Do you remember this?" Shiro asked, passing the sheet of paper to Keith.

It took a second of scanning the paper for Keith to remember exactly what this paper was. He immediately stood up from the bed, the hand holding the paper balling into a fist, crumpling the paper.

"Keith, no!" Shiro laughed, standing up and trying to retrieve the letter.

"Why do you still have this?" Keith asked, both annoyed and embarrassed as he reluctantly gave the paper back.

"Because," Shiro chuckled, "I save everything that you've ever given to me."

"But _that_ one?" Keith whined, laying down and hiding his face into one of Shiro's pillows.

Shiro laughed, "Of course. I still have some stuff you gave me from even before that one, wanna see?"

"Absolutely not!" Keith cried, playfully kicking Shiro's back.

"'Dear Shiro,'" Shiro began to read the letter aloud, earning a screech from the smaller of the two.

"Don't read it!"

"'Valentine's day is coming up soon, and I'm sure you've heard that the Valentine's day ball is coming up. I don't know if you have a dance to the ball yet.. You probably do have one, actually, but if not then I figured I'd give it a shot. What I'm trying to say is..'"

"Don't you say it!"

"'Will you let me into your orbit for the Valentine's day ball?'"

Keith let out a loud whine and Shiro couldn't hold back his laughter. Shiro reached out behind him to pull his boyfriend back up, who hid into the crook of his neck.

"Why do you do this to me?" Keith whined, resting his forehead on Shiro's shoulder.

"Because I love you," Shiro teased, pressing a kiss into Keith's soft black hair.

"That was way back when we were in high school, I was a freshman and you were a sophomore. Those were my awkward teen years when I was too obsessed with astronomy and science!"

"It doesn't make a difference to me."

Keith sighed, "You're lucky I love you so much," he murmured.

Shiro hummed, "I am lucky, I get to have you all to myself."

Keith smiled, bringing his head up to look deep into Shiro's eyes. He moved in to press his lips against Shiro's soft ones, the two sharing a quick, passionate kiss.

Shiro looked deep into Keith's eyes as he spoke, "Aren't you glad I've let you 'into my orbit?'"

Groaning loudly, Keith playfully punched his boyfriend's arm. Shiro laughed, watching as Keith quickly stand up to retrieve his box of garbage. Before walking out of the room, a quiet "Yes" could be heard, causing Shiro to laugh. He truly was lucky to have Keith in his life.

Shiro gave the pink slip of paper one last look before placing it back in the bin full of similar memories. He would have loved to continue looking through it, but he knew he really needed to get back to packing the rest of his belongings. Considering Shiro takes his time making sure every single thing of his is properly organized, he could definitely use all the time that was given to him. He left the bin of sentimental memories on his bed as he resumed to sort through his belongings.

He knew he would have to look through that bin another day. Possibly with Keith, if he was up for it. However, Shiro got the feeling that that was out of the question.

A/N: I know the intention of the prompt was to relate it to space, but I took it into my own hands and made it something entirely different, even if it's a stretch, and I'm pretty happy with what my mind managed to come with after hours spent searching for anything else that could relate to the term "orbit" besides space. Come scream Sheith to me over on tumblr! :D


End file.
